nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RPG Fight Club 8:Scooby-Doo VS Spongebob
Welcome to RPG Fight Club. This is the 8th edition of the series. I have a little piece of information before we get to the battle. RPG Fight Club is almost over. I am planning for there to only be 2 battles after this one. Meaning only 1 more battle is gonna make it into this series since the 9th fight will be revealed at the bottem of this page. Anyway... We have: Scooby-Doo, the hero of the kids from the 70's. and Spongebob, the hero of the kids from the 2000's. This fight was hard to set up due to Scooby being a land dweller and Spongebob being a sea dweller. BUT I HAVE DONE IT! I will ignore Scooby's air breathing and Spongebob's water breathing traits so that they are on equal footing. ITS TIME TO SEE WHO WILL WIN THIS CONTEST! The Battle (I don't have a way to start this) BATTLE START! Scooby headbutted Spongebob. Spongebob took 50 points of damage. (S's HP-450 Spongebob used Bubble Bowl.(yes, that is from a video game on the PS2) Scooby took 70 points of damage. (SD's HP-420 Scooby smacked Spongebob with a piece of sausage.(that was an attack move in a scooby game on the wii) Spongebob took 60 points of damage. (S's HP-390 Spongebob hit Scooby with his jellyfish net. Scooby took 40 points of damage. (SD's HP-380 Scooby used bubble gum on Spongebob. Spongebob is immobilized for 2 turns. Scooby used Thunder Smash.(It was in a game on the PS2) Spongebob took 90 points of damage. (S's HP-300 Scooby took out an umbrella. Scooby will evade the next attack. Scooby laughed at Spongebob Spongebob used LIMIT:KING JELLYFISH! King Jellyfish came down and shocked Scooby. But Scooby evaded damage. Scooby threw a pie at Spongebob. Spongebob took 30 points of damage and his accuracy has lowered. Spongebob trapped Scooby in a bubble. Scooby can't do anything for 2 turns. Spongebob laughed at Scooby. Spongebob used Cruise Bubble.(a bubble missile from a game on the PS2) Scooby took 100 points of damage, (SD's HP-280 Scooby put on his karate costume.(it's from another game on the PS2) Scooby's defence has doubled. Spongebob hit Scooby with his net. Scooby took 20 points of damage. (SD's HP-260 Scooby shot a gust of energy.(that was an ability in the same game as the costume) Spongebob took 110 points of damage. (S's HP-190 Spongebob became a Goofy Goober. Spongebob's stats have increased by 30. Scooby put on a football helmet and headbutted Spongebob.(the helmet is from the same game on the PS2 as the thunder smash) Spongebob took 60 points of damage. (S's HP-130 Spongebob became the Guitar-Playing Wizard.(from the movie) Spongebob is building up his strength. Scooby blasted a gust of energy. Spongebob took 80 points of damage. (S's HP-50 Spongebob prepared to fire the laser. Scooby glared at Spongebob. Spongebob used FINAL LIMIT:WIZARD OF ROCK! Scooby took 170 points of damage. (SD's HP-20 Scooby used FINAL LIMIT:ULTIMATE KARATE BLAST! Spongebob took 150 points of damage. KO! Reasoning: Scooby is a better fighter, has more powers, and is smarter. Scooby wins in power and speed as well. Spongebob only wins in durabiity due to being a sponge. Scooby laughed his way to victory, didn't he? The winner is: Scooby Doo Coming Up Next Coming up next... On RPGFC... We have... A TRAILER?!?!?! We see a castle, with no one nearby. Then we see the inside of the castle. Then we see a dark-armored mobian sitting on a throne. We see the nether. Then we see a nether fortress. Then we see a guy in a blue shirt with white eyes sitting on a throne. We have... Herobrine VS The Lich King The 2 evil kings are gonna meet in battle! Category:RPG Style Fight Category:Fights